


Stupid purchase

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Banner Angst, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Steve compulsive buying, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, modern day slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Tony Stark has to stay in bed, doctor's orders. Steve brings him a surprise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Stupid purchase

**Author's Note:**

> This is nice Tony to compensate for the other fic with a heartless Tony. Let me now if I should make a series out of this (bc I don't have enough wips)
> 
> Thank you very much to [eyeless_soul ](/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul) for beta reading me!

“You bought me a what?!” Tony screamed while cursing for all his injuries which prevented him from jumping and screaming even more. 

Steve just stood there with a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I’m not sure how it did happen. I was looking for something to make your life more comfortable and then this guy from the shop started to talk to me.”

“Steve, my dear sweet, sweet Steve, that’s what you say when you buy an 40’ 8k new TV or when you buy a Porsche. Not when you buy an omega!”

Said omega flinched at the screams while trying to maintain his kneeling position. Steve couldn’t help it but he flinched too.

“It’s just that I hate it, seeing you here alone by yourself all the time.” Steve offered as an excuse for the unusual gift.

“I’m not alone, I have JARVIS.” Tony countered.

“Right.”

“And Pepper.”

“Currently overseas.”

“And Rhodey”

“Currently overseas too.”

“And you. Besides, I can be on my own for a while.”

“When you can work maybe, but you have three broken ribs and a broken arm, you are supposed to rest. You can’t go to the workshop like this.”

Tony grunted; he hated when Steve was right. Yet it had been a dumb decision, he was about to make sure Steve understood.

“Still, it was a dumb decision.”

“Don’t be so judgy, the guy said he was smart and sturdy.”

God, Tony wanted to hit Steve so bad for being so naive. “Take his shirt.”

“What?” Asked Steve dumbfounded.

“Take off his shirt and take a good look.”

The omega shivered, sweating hard while trying to not to make any noise, too terrified of the possible consequences for being a bother. Steve couldn’t help but gasp at the collection of scars he was seeing.  
Tony explained. “Smart and sturdy is an euphemism for a omega whose only purpose is to serve as a punching bag.”

Steve eyes widened with the new information, his poor health and condition prevented him from getting an omega when he was younger and as far as he knew, Howard thought them as a distraction so Tony never had one either. Then it clicked.

“How did you know?” He asked Tony

Instead of answering, Tony directed his attention to the omega that was shivering while trying his best to hold his position instead of shrinking and hiding back in his cage.

“Hey little one, are you hungry? “ He asked as gentle as he could “I’m sure there is something yummy for you to eat in the kitchen, want to go and check?”

The omega froze, unsure of what to do; Steve took it as his cue.

“C’mon little one, at least eat.”

They left, a few minutes later Steve was back.

“He is distracted with toast and ham.” He informed Tony

Tony gave him the slightest nod and frown, battling with himself. Steve waited patiently until Tony decided to talk again.

“My father used to leave them like that, every other night he would get drunk and vent his frustrations with them, most of them didn’t survive and those who did were scarred for life, broken body and spirit. I don’t want to have to see that again.”

Steve ran to hug his husband.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” He said kissing him on his forehead.

“It’s not something I like to talk about, but I’m glad you know now. It will prevent you from more stupid purchases.”

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry.” Steve keep apologizing “What do you want me to do with him then? Should we return it?”

“Never. That would only hurt him more. No. I guess now is our responsibility.”

Steve smiled.

“You are a softie, did you know that?”

“And you are a sap.” Tony grunted “Now leave and go to find a proper bed and some toys.”

Steve kissed his husband one more time before heading out the door. Tony on the other hand, took the purchasing papers and started to read.

“Name: Bruce. Age: 24. Previous owners… “ Tony had to read that part twice to make sure he didn’t misread anything. He sighed. “God, this is going to be one hell of a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the little twist in the end ;) Remember, I live for kudos and comments. Have a nice day :-*


End file.
